A magnetic system of an electromagnetic relay generally known in the art comprises an iron core, a coil, a yoke, and an armature. The iron core passes through the coil. A first end of the iron core is connected to the yoke. The armature is disposed at a second end of the iron core opposite the first end and faces an end surface of the second end of the iron core. A surface of the armature faces an end surface of the yoke and contacts an edge of the yoke.
In a magnetic circuit of the existing electromagnetic relay, a cross sectional area of a magnetic gap between the yoke and the armature is defined by an area of the end surface of the yoke. Since the area of the end surface of the yoke is limited by a thickness of the yoke, the cross sectional area of the magnetic gap between the yoke and the armature is limited by the thickness of the yoke. In order to increase the cross sectional area of the magnetic gap between the yoke and the armature, in a yoke design of some manufacturers, the edge of the yoke abutting against the armature is stamped to increase the thickness of the end portion of the yoke and the cross sectional area of the magnetic gap. However, this solution complicates the manufacturing process and reduces manufacturing efficiency.